


Valentine's Day Sherlock's Way

by LegoLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Bondage, Fluff, Food Kink, Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John explore a few types of kinks in the days leading up to Valentine's Day, because why celebrate romance and love just one day of the year when you can get kinky all the time?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Sherlock's Way

**Author's Note:**

> For slytherinwholocker based on their prompt of "John and Sherlock trying various kinks with each other" for the johnlockchallenges gift exchange on tumblr!
> 
> (Disclaimer: Sherlock and the works don't belong to me, I'd like them to, but they don't.)

**_Three Days Before Valentine's Day..._ **

 

John really needed to ask more questions when Sherlock said things like, “Let's try something new!” or “It's for an experiment...” so he wasn't caught off guard when things like this happened. He had returned to the flat from shopping, Sherlock had neglected to get milk yet again, to find a very naked Sherlock Holmes temptingly displayed out on a low coffee table John was certain hadn’t been in the flat before he left. Nestled between his outstretched legs was a platter of various fruits and sweets...and a bowl almost overflowing with dark, rich, creamy chocolate. The lanky detective’s limbs were bound to the table legs, keeping him stretched out for John's viewing pleasure. And what a pleasure it was...taking in the long, lean, pale, body. His eyes inevitably coming to rest on Sherlock's cock, which was growing ever stiffer with every second John stared.

Sherlock turned his seducing blue eyes on John as he stood stunned in the doorway. A pleasantly throaty chuckle passed his lips, “Close the door, John. There’s a draft.”

At his words, John nodded mutely and stepped fully into the room so he could shut, and lock, the door behind him. Sherlock smirked as he heard the lock snick shut, watching with the utmost pleasure as John's azure eyes filled with a predatory lust.

John dabbed at his lips with his tongue, “I have a lot of questions...about this...” His voice dropping an octave, “Can't think of a damn one though...” Watching Sherlock's lengthy cock bob as the dark haired detective shifted on the table.

“You said you wanted me to make dinner...” Sherlock offered, as if that explained how he'd come to be tied down to the odd table in the short span of time since John had left for groceries.

“Looks more like dessert.” John murmured, looking once more to the platters and smirking.

Sherlock's cock jumped in response, his toes curling with anticipation. His blonde companion slowly set the groceries down and even more slowly stripped off his coat. Tossing it across the room, his eyes fixed on Sherlock as he approached. Strolling casually, like a predator stalking prey, towards his helpless detective. As he walked he started to peel off his jumper, letting the hideous thing slide to the floor...his shirt soon to follow.

“Don't want to get my clothes dirty...” John winked as he came to stand next to the table, Sherlock all but shivered at the diabolically sizzling gaze that John caressed him with. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the table gently, breath quickening as he heard John drop to his knees and reach between his spread legs.

Sherlock was unable to hold back a startled gasp as John delicately drizzled almost too hot chocolate over his chest. His eyes flashed open and back his arched as the sticky, sweet, mess trailed down his stomach and pooled in his navel. A groan escaped from his lips when John tactfully dripped more along his hips. Ignoring Sherlock's throbbing cock, much to the detective's distress.

John smirked down at him, leaning over to claim Sherlock's gaping lips with his own. Nipping Sherlock's demanding tongue in disapproval, making the man absolutely squirm. He knew Sherlock liked to go quickly...sometimes he went too fast. So, John liked to take things like this agonizingly slow. He knew he'd pay for it later...and the thought made his own thickening cock press painfully against his trousers.

He deliberately dragged a finger through the mess he'd made of Sherlock's chest, circling each nipple and swirling around his chest. Sherlock's moan raced through his mouth before he broke the lengthy kiss with a deliciously wet popping sound. Sherlock panted in time with John, his fists clenched tightly as he started to squirm under John's hand. John continued his lazy pattern, almost seeming to head for Sherlock's throbbing erection. But he veered away with a chuckle as he reached for a succulent, red, strawberry.

Cliched...but John liked it. Sherlock made a soft sound of distress in the back of his throat, “John...touch me...” His voice was raspy and wanting, but John wasn't willing to relent just yet.

“And spoil my appetite...? No, I think not...” Trailing the delectable fruit through the trails of chocolate, watching Sherlock shudder and squirm. The detective cursed and threw his head back with a moan of frustrated pleasure. John once more leaned in, as if to claim Sherlock's noisy lips for another scorching kiss. But just as Sherlock parted his lips in anticipation...John pulled away and delicately popped the strawberry into his mouth, sucking on his sticky fingers with a purr of pleasure.

Sherlock watch, licking his lips at the delicious wet sounds John was making as he popped his fingers from his lips. His cock jerked and he growled low in his throat, _“John...”_

The threat of retribution in Sherlock's voice went straight to John's groin, his eyes sparkled knowingly and he reached for another strawberry to repeat the same slow torture that was making Sherlock's cock pulse with need. He dragged the ripe fruit along Sherlock's neck to his waiting lips, lips that parted and enveloped the tips of John's sticky fingers as well as the fruit. John moaned softly as Sherlock's tongue deftly swirled over the smooth pads, nipping them when he pulled away to reach for another fruit.

Even more slowly...he trailed it over Sherlock, watching his head rolling and his fists clenching with need and desire. He was beautiful like this, straining and gasping. His cock throbbing and nearly begging to be stroked. John was tempted, but he wanted to make the moment last. Delicately plucking the fruit away from Sherlock's waiting lips and placing it into his own. Just as Sherlock began to whimper, he leaned over...pressing chocolate covered lips to Sherlock's for a strawberry and chocolate flavoured kiss. The detective's desire evident as his tongue curled with John's, holding the embrace until John had to pull away to gasp a breath. His head buzzing and cock burning with his own desire as he moved away from Sherlock's wanting lips.

The blonde man leaned over Sherlock's chest, his lips delving to the prominent collar bone. Slowly pressing kisses over the smooth, pale, flesh before his tongue began to flick out and lap at the sticky trails of chocolate. He diligently swirled it over each nipple, leaving them peaked and glistening as he continued his slow trail.

Sherlock panted and shuddered, his eyes half lidded as he lifted his head to watch. Another groan rumbling through his lips as John started making soft slurping noises. His cock was painfully throbbing...the tip glistening and dripping...he almost expected John to ignore it again. Sherlock swore he saw stars the moment John glanced up at him and winked, lowering his plump warm lips to encase the head of his cock. John's tongue was exquisite torture as it swirled once over the tip before darting away so John could take Sherlock's length much deeper.

The detective's hips bucked, arching against the table with a very loud and strangled noise of extreme pleasure. His head fell back against the table and his eyes clamped shut, just feeling John's mouth and listening to the delectable sounds that vibrated up the length of his cock. His toes curled and the table creaked as he strained against the bindings. John continued bobbing along Sherlock's length, never quite taking him as deep as Sherlock wanted. Even so, the detective was nearly ready to explode.

Just when he thought he might have sweet release, John slipped away from Sherlock, leaving him to desperately thrust his hips in the air in an attempt at finishing himself off. He moaned and whined, glaring at John through heavily hooded eyes. John swallowed and licked his lips with a devious grin, reaching once more for the chocolate...Sherlock's breath hitched when John dribbled the still warm chocolate over his pulsing length. He was slow, meticulous...making sure to delicately layer every last inch in an even, velvety, dark coat.

Then...with agonizing slowness, John leaned back over Sherlock's trembling hips, his wonderful lips passing the chocolate coated cock to slowly encase one of Sherlock's testicles. Massaging one and then the other with his erotically inclined tongue. Once Sherlock was writing again, John turned his attentions back to the throbbing, desperate, cock only a breath away. Slowly, he flicked his tongue along the length, stroking every vein, lapping every sweet morsel of chocolate on his way to the tip. A tip that oozed so much John was sure Sherlock would be over the edge soon.

A smile of pleasure touched his lips, enjoying the sweet torture he was inflicting on the handsome detective. As he reached down to free his own painful erection, he eased his lips back around the throbbing head of Sherlock's cock. The detective arched, trying to take more than John was giving him. John stroked his throbbing length in time with the bobbing of his head, moaning and grunting around Sherlock.

Sherlock could feel the pulse of his orgasm just as John took him to the hilt. His cry mingling with John's own moans, his own orgasm only a few strokes behind Sherlock's, still working every last spasm from Sherlock's cock. Then, slowly, John eased his mouth off and pressed a winded kissed to Sherlock's hip.

Sherlock panted, taking a minute to compose himself, “Don't suppose you'd care for seconds...would you?”

 

* * *

 

**_Two Days Before Valentine's Day..._ **

 

John's head hung low, chin nearly touching his chest. His short, blonde, hair was dishevelled and dripping with sweat. His crystal blue eyes hidden by a tight leather blindfold that conformed exactly to his face, allowing no sliver of light into his dark domain. His breath rasping from around the harsh rubber cock-gag that tickled the back of his throat. The straps dug into the sides of his mouth painfully, saliva dripping from his chin to mix with the sweat on the floor. Coarse ropes circled John’s sweating chest...part art-part restraint. His arms were boxed behind him, his hands forced to grasp his elbows before blissfully tight and coarse ropes had wrapped his forearms together More ropes cinched around his biceps and then around his bare chest. Fixing his restrained arms down so he couldn't move them away from his body. The ropes dug into his flesh just under his pectorals, more looped over his shoulders to ensure he could do nothing to escape. The patterns were intricate and the knots were placed specifically out of his reach. Unlike his torso, his legs were clothed in jeans that hung open. Exposing the trail of light, blonde, hair that travelled from his navel and lower. His knees were spread wide as he knelt on the hard floor, unable to close them if he wanted to. A ruthless spreader kept his knees hopelessly wide another affixed to his ankles furthered his immobility Another rope twisted from this ankle bar, around his restrained arms, and then to a loosened loop around his neck. The skin was raw from where it had been recently tied tightly in place...keeping his head high and his body strained.

The neck rope had been loosened after what felt like eternity...and John was left alone. Or he assumed alone. He couldn't hear anyone in the room with him, but his breath was rasping quite loudly in his ears. The room itself was warm and generally comfortable, though that part of the floor was beginning to dig painfully into his knees. He couldn't shift them without falling over and he didn't fancy being stuck on his side in a more compromising situation then he already was. Fear and anticipation and exhaustion were starting to wear on his mind. But all he could do was sit and wait...sweating and drooling pathetically in the centre of the floor.

A hand suddenly gripped his hair and wrenched his head back, startling a muffled yelp from him as well as a pained moan. Long lean fingers twisted in his hair painfully tight as more fingers trailed across his throat to tease the angry red lines caused by the rope burn. The angle of his head forced the gag to press a little further in his throat, he gagged on it slightly and tensed as he tried to twist his head away from the discomfort.

The hand gripped his hair tighter, holding him in place. The other hand pulled away from his throat. Suddenly he felt pressure on the gag, pushing it further against the back of his throat. He squirmed in earnest, gagging on the hard, warm, rubber loudly. Strangled grunts escaped him as he tried to make pleas around the gag, his toes curled and his hands fisting.

“And you wonder why you are punished...because you can't obey one simple command.” Sherlock's voice all but snarled in his ear, harsh and domineering.

He gagged again and moaned, struggling to stay still. Much to his relief, the hands left him and he dropped his head forward again. Panting and shuddering. John ached...his body burned with arousal..yet Sherlock still refused him any form of release. Tears of frustration gathered behind the blindfold as he fought back a pathetic sounding sob. John was startled once more when the the hands returned to fiddle with the buckle of his blindfold. The leather fell away and he blinked rapidly in the dim light. He kept his head down...

Perfectly shining leather shoes with scuffs invaded his vision, he trembled and bit back a whimper. He wanted to move but he had been told not to. Sherlock slowly released the gag, easing it from his sore jaw and rubbing where the straps abraded his lips. Wiping away the traces of saliva with a flick of a firm thumb.

Kneeling to take John's face in his hands and very tenderly wipe the tears from his eyes. Kissing John's forehead before leaning back and looking over the rope work His hands played over the rough ropes, stroking John's helplessly exposed chest.

“Tell me...what do you want, Slave?” His voice was low, but tender.

John swallowed an uncertain sob, a tremor going through his body to the base of his slowly perking cock. “I want...you to fuck me...Sher—Master! S-sorry...I meant Master.” A blush of humiliation and frustration tinging his cheeks as he continued to stare down towards the floor.

Sherlock chuckled, the warm sound easing him some. “Not yet.”

John's eyes darted to Sherlock's face, a tiny whimper escaping his lips. He didn't get the chance to even ask why before Sherlock's nimble fingers wrapped around his semi-erect cock and coaxed a startled moan from his quivering lips. He slowly stroked the length, bringing it to life in his strong hands. His rhythm was consistent and John was panting before long, wishing he could move more freely, wanting to thrust into Sherlock's hands, but every time he tried, the man would pull away and leave him squirming.

He couldn't take it, struggling against the biting restraints as his erection throbbed and started to soften for the third time. “Please! Oh, please! I want to cum...please, Sherlock! _Master!_ Shit!” Whimpering as tears of frustration trickled down his face.

Sherlock said nothing, only watching and waiting until John stopped thrashing before his hand returned. John struggled to stay very still, panting and mewling as he started to strain in his bonds again. His breath hitched as Sherlock's stroking increased, bringing the writhing blonde man to climax in a handful of deft strokes.

John shuddered and groaned, slumping against Sherlock in his bonds. The detective wrapped gentle arms around him, holding him and soothing him before starting to pick at the knots. John was exhausted, but not so much that he couldn't murmur, “N-now...will you please fuck me?”

Making Sherlock practically purr, “Please fuck me...?”

“ _Master.”_

 

* * *

 

**_One Day Before Valentine's Day..._ **

 

“Sherlock...I'm not sure about this...”

“Just...ignore them...like they’re not even here.”

John wasn't sure he could ignore the handful of people in the dark room, who were watching as Sherlock started to shrug out of his long coat. Taking John's head in his hands and kissing him nice and slow. John felt the passion behind the kiss, his hands hesitantly reaching to cup Sherlock's face. But the shifting of people distracted him from truly enjoying it.

He felt Sherlock growl softly against his lips, pulling away with a frown. “Just focus on me, John...” He murmured, pressing tender kisses to John's jawline and slowly travelling down his neck.

“O-okay...” John stammered, still mostly focused on the people watching. He felt a bit disturbed...but he wanted to try all of Sherlock's fantasies at least once. However, he tensed as the detective slowly started to lift his jumper, nervous about being naked in front of people.

Sherlock seemed to sense his unease, smiling and stepping back to slowly unbutton his purple shirt...the shirt that was John's absolute favourite on the dark haired man. He shrugged the beautiful fabric off his pale shoulders and tossed it near his coat, unfastening his slacks so they hung loosely on his hips before he returned to claim John's lips once more.

John felt a tentative moan escape his mouth, his tongue being nipped by Sherlock's teeth playfully. He pressed John back towards the waiting bed, lifting his jumper as they went. Not breaking the long, slow, kiss until John felt the back of his knees bump the edge of the bed. He slipped down onto it as Sherlock gently tugged the jumper away and tossed it aside...smiling down at John before he ran his long fingers through the soft, blonde, hair.

Tentative, but aroused, blue eyes stared back at him before John reached up and tugged Sherlock gently down on top of him by the front of his trousers. The lanky detective draped over John as he laid back on the bed, placing his hands on either side of John's face before leaning over for another tender kiss. It was short and sweet...

John sighed contentedly, his hands working their way to Sherlock's hips as the detective slowly worked his firm lips down John's chest. He smirked subtly when he stopped to give each nipple some special attention. His tongue swirling over then until they peaked, then gently giving them a little bite. John's body arched under him and he dug his fingers into Sherlock's hips to try to anchor himself.

Sherlock slowly blazed a trail down to John's navel before he sat back, straddling John's thighs for a moment, and slipped back off the bed. He kicked off his shoes and calmly dropped his slacks to the floor, kneeling to gently pull John's own shoes off. John tentatively played with the button of his trousers...lingering shyness still plaguing his mind. But Sherlock offered a reassuring smile as he returned to the bed, pulling John fully on before straddling his thighs once more.

The detective gently stroked his long fingers through John's hair, coaxing him to close his eyes.  Leaning over to leave tender kisses on various places, nibbling all of John's special places...trying to get John to focus on him and not the others in the room that watched. Slowly, John relaxed. He didn't open his eyes, but he started to return the tender affections, taking hold of Sherlock's arm gently and kissing the soft, supple, flesh of his palm.

Sherlock hissed with pleasure, letting John pull him down against his strong chest so John could devour his lips. His rough fingers delved into Sherlock's silken curls, gently at first...growing firmer with need. His lust overriding his uncertainty of the situation. Sherlock was already very much aroused...John could feel the stiffness against his thigh. John was certain Sherlock could feel his growing arousal against his stomach. Sherlock reached his nimble fingers between their bodies and unfastened John's trousers, pushing them down slowly.

John tensed slightly, but didn't stop him. Sherlock smiled against his lips and resumed the rather passionate making out. Enjoying the feel of John's hands in his hair. His nimble hand deftly working around both their cocks, pressing them together into one fist. Both he and John gasped and moan in tandem, thrusting in the perfect embrace. John's fingers trailed down his back, the sensation of Sherlock's pulsing cock driving away all thoughts of the watchers.

Sherlock grunted as John's nails scraped along his back, jerking and giving a guttural cry as his orgasm shuddered through him. John cried out sharply, the hard pulsations of Sherlock's cock sending him over the edge. Warm jets splattering on his stomach as he  held tight to Sherlock. The detective slumped over him carefully, panting in his ear and nuzzling his neck. Just cuddling him under the ever watchful eyes of their observers.

 

* * *

 

**_Valentine's Day..._ **

 

When Lestrade got the call, he'd promptly replied, “It's not my department!” But eventually he found himself leading another patrol car to a parking lot where someone had complained there was another couple going at in their car again.

It happened a lot at that particular lot...he didn't know why but he was considering putting a permanent patrol out there to stop all the nonsense once an for all. The car in question wasn't hard to find...there was a crowd of onlookers standing several cars down from where it was parked.

It was rocking quite viciously and as Lestrade exited his vehicle he could hear the muffled shouts of pleasure. He shook his head and approached the rocking vehicle while the other patrol car rolled to a stop. The windows were completely fogged up! _Christ!_ They would have had to been at it for hours to work up that kind of steam, he was almost tempted to let them be...almost.

Just as the shouts reached a clear climax, and the car stopped rocking, Lestrade rapped on the window. “Police! Open up!” He snapped.

For a moment there was no response, then slowly, the window rolled down...

Lestrade cursed and turned away sharply, “For _fucks_ sake, Sherlock!” His surprise at finding out who the guilty party was momentarily overridden by the fact that Sherlock Holmes was stark naked and very much in view.

John Watson blushed as he clutched Sherlock's coat to his chest, “Uh...s-sorry...”

“It would be you...it would be! Of all the luck...” Lestrade grumbled and kept his eyes averted while the pair fumbled for clothes.

Eventually John sheepishly stepped out of the car, clutching a bundle of clothes, in Sherlock's coat. Sherlock modestly wrapped a blanket around his hips, offering Lestrade a cheeky grin.

Lestrade glared, pointing to the waiting patrol car. Blushing as the crowd whistled and cheered. Sherlock waved, but John just ducked his head and scurried into the back of the patrol car, giggling.

Sherlock climbed in next to him with a bit of a giggle of his own, watching Lestrade locking up their car to be towed, no doubt, before he turned to capture John's lips for a soft kiss. Pulling away to whisper against his lips, _“Happy Valentine's Day.”_


End file.
